Out Of The Blue
by AutobotSoShi
Summary: When Kyna and her friends are hurled into an alien war, their lives are turned upside down. Will their friendship survive? Or will their new-found friends provide something more? On Hiatus
1. The Battle

I do not own The Transformers Movie. I only own my OC's

* * *

I smiled as I walked onto the plane. I was going on a vacation with my two best friends to Mission City. It was going to be epic!

We all sat into our seats at the back of the plane. My friends Noelle and Izabelle sat on either side of me. We were all pumped because this was our first holiday alone. We were also going to celebrate Noelle's eighteenth birthday in Mission City. Izabelle began to tremble slightly as we took off.

I squeezed her hand reassuringly. She had slight Aviaphobia. "It's gonna be okay Izzy" I said quietly. "I know Kyna" she said to quickly.

* * *

Let me introduce ourselves to you. I'm Kyna, I'm from Rinn in Waterford so Irish is my first language. I'm eighteen and I have blonde hair and blue eyes.

Izabelle is nineteen. She's from Rome in Italy but she moved to Ireland when she was a baby. She has dark brown hair and emerald-green eyes.

And Noelle is seventeen. She's from a rural village in County Carlow. She had raven black hair and deep brown eyes. She's very shy and hates talking to strangers.

We are all like sisters really. Izabelle and I are very loud and impulsive while Noelle is the mature one.

Except when we're talking about boys.

* * *

Izabelle was teasing Noelle about her crush on Taylor Lautner when I saw that Jet. It was gun-metal grey and covered in strange markings. I shivered as I looked at it.

When I turned to look again it was gone

* * *

(Two Days Later)

The three of us were wandering aimlessly down the main street of Mission City when we heard a loud crash. A sweet yellow and black Camaro pulled up. I whistled in admiration. Admiration grew to awe as it transformed into a robot. However the huge guns it had were distracting.

Another robot just like it suddenly loomed above us. Izabelle shrieked like a banshee "Run guys run!" as it's foot crashed down on the spot we'd been standing on just a few seconds prior.

We had to keep running as another black robot with HUGE cannons tackled him and began to pound his face in. Everything was dusty and my chest was feeling tight. Green smoke mingled with dust from debris. The noise of gunfire was deafening.

Noelle's shrill scream rose above the clamour as one of the robots snatched her. Another bot with helicopter blades hanging down it's back snatched me. I couldn't see Izabelle.

I began screaming in Gaelic. Noelle was sobbing, huge gasping sobs that shook her body. The black bot with cannons sailed above us and shot the one holding me in the head. The world tilted and the ground rushed up fast.

The bot carrying Noelle transformed into a beige tank and drove away.

I managed to jump out of the lifeless robot's hand and rolled along the ground. I hit the ground running. I didn't know where I was trying to go. Only that anywhere was preferable to here.

I ran straight in the middle of a shootout. A blue substance rained down from one of the bots wounds onto me. The pain was excruciating.

I collapsed and began to sob.

Someone ran over to me. Then I gave into the pain and everything went black

* * *

I woke in a sterile white room. I was alone. "Hello?" I called out, my voice echoing around the room.

I heard footsteps outside the room and sighed in relief. Finally! I watched as a tanned army sergeant and a nerdy looking teen walked into the sergeant introduced himself, "I'm Sergeant William Lennox and this is Samuel Witwicky"

"Kyna Ní Breannach" I said smiling at the teen's flustered appearance and sudden blush. "Well Miss..."

"Breannach" I said sighing. Lennox picked up where he left off "I understand you were caught in a terrorist attack" My eyes widened incredulously "Terrorists! Giant Robots from Planet Whatchamacallit are NOT terrorists if I'm not mistaken"

"Miss Breannach you're suffering from a concussion and" "second-degree burns from an alien liquid. Explain that" I said with a self-satisfied grin.

The teen shook his head, "Lennox you're not fazing her, just tell her" Lennox sighed "I think we need Optimus"

They left without another word to me, I rolled my eyes and lay back. Now to get some sleep...

* * *

I had nearly dozed off when mini-earthquakes shook the room. I cracked open an eye and yelled "For cryin out-"

There was a thirty-foot, flame-decaled robot standing above me.

I passed out

* * *

Review and Fave!


	2. Meet MECH

I don't own Transformers.

* * *

(Kyna's P.O.V)

A giant metal face stared down at me, its electric blue eyes holding something I couldn't read. It spoke "Are you Kyna Ní Breannach?"

I managed to stutter "_Tá_" (Yes), everybody looked at me. I shook my head frantically "I-I mean y-yes". He said "I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots", his baritone voice resonating around the small room. I blinked, Autobots? I could've sworn I heard that somewhere before.

* * *

(Lennox's P.O.V)

I studied the startled girl, she had an oval-shaped face, long strawberry-blond curls and large emerald eyes. When we first found her she was mumbling something I couldn't understand. And her name was unusual too.

What really amazed me was that her second-degree chemical burns had almost healed themselves.

* * *

(Optimus's P.O.V)

The poor girl was terrified of me. That much was clear to me, suddenly I had an idea. She had answered in her native tongue, maybe if I used it she'd be less uneasy.

"_Ná bí buartha_" (Don't be worried). She blinked at me, surprised. Then she smiled at me. "Ok, where the hell did you learn Irish?"

"We have picked up your language from the World Wide Web"

* * *

(Sam's P.O.V)

When Optimus said that I smirked. Déja vú much?

* * *

(Izabelle's P.O.V)

It was cold. It was icy cold and my wrists and ankles were bound. I was strapped to a metal table in a lab, there were fearful looking pieces of equipment. I was alone.

"Hello my dear. Meet M.E.C.H"


	3. Crushes

Hey guys! This is a rewrite of chapter three, as I feel I could do better. Also I have new ideas for my OC's, and a few things need to be rewritten if they're going to happen.

This chapter has references to vivisection and there is mild language.

* * *

(Izabelle's P.O.V)

I woke up strapped to a cold metal slab. I struggled and squirmed but the restraints were just too thick. "Sir, subject A045 is awake"

"Who are you bastards?" I spat "What kind of_ cagata pazzesca _is this!" "Ooh feisty" I could hear the smirk in my captor's voice. A heavily scarred man came into view. He looked me over like I was a piece of meat.

"Don't be angry, you will be helping M.E.C.H with some of the most important genetic research ever done" he leaned over me.

I spat in his face and watched him recoil with intense satisfaction. His face darkened, "Fine then have it your way, we were going to knock you out, but I guess you won't mind being examined fully conscious. "What do you mean?" the tremble in my voice was clearly audible.

"You'll find out soon enough" a man said in a sinister way.

I felt dread sweep through me as one of his masked lackeys approached me with a surgical scalpel.

* * *

(Kyna's P.O.V)

A bot named Ratchet had deemed me fit to get up, so I was exploring the base with Noelle.

We were basically trying to act like ninjas, crawling through air ducts and generally trying to be sneaky. It may have been stupid, but it was fun! We were crawling along, gossiping about everyone on the base. Suddenly I felt the duct give way beneath me. I fell twenty feet only to land in Sam Witwickys lap.

A man named Hugh Jerection would be so proud of him. I don't like him in that way though. There are a pair of smoking hot Lamborghini's though...

* * *

(Sam's P.O.V)

Kyna landed right in my lap! It hurt like hell, considering she fell from thirty feet. She's pretty and spunky and I know I have a girlfriend but, I think I'm in love. I groaned in pain. "Ouch." I groaned. "You okay" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I just feel like I got hit in the crotch by a large rock" She glared at me. "Are you saying I weigh as much as a boulder?"

Smooth Sam, real smooth.

* * *

(Noelle's P.O.V)

I landed in a grey-and-red Autobot's hand. He looked a bit like Prowl and he had a chevron (Prowl told me that was what it's called) on his head. He grinned sheepishly at me.

I grinned back in what I hoped was an encouraging manner. Maybe if I flirted with a few mechs, I could keep my secret until I get back home to Ireland.

* * *

Can anybody guess what Noelle's secret is?

Review and Fave :)


	4. How Long Can I Hide This?

(A week Later Kyna's P.O.V)

I sauntered calmly into the Rec-room, throwing a casual "Heya" at Bluestreak and the twins. They looked at me and their jaws dropped. I stopped dead "What?"

Jazz answered for them, "Key look at your optics" I was confused, "What you mean my eyes?" Sideswipe vented heavily "Well duh!" I folded my arms, "No need to be rude!"

"Just look at your reflection!" Sunstreaker growled. I ran over to his impeccably polished leg and gasped at my reflection.

My eyes were electric blue.

* * *

(Izabelle's P.O.V)

I woke up on the cold hard ground outside in a small glade. I picked myself up and moaned. My head felt like it was on fire. Suddenly it hit me, I was free!

I started to run, pausing when I realized I had been running on all fours. I looked down. My hands had claws, I was covered in fur, I had paws instead of feet.

I was a fucking werewolf. Well this was fucking brilliant. I raised my head to the sky and tried howling. Chillingly, I sounded like a real wolf. I tried speaking, "Testing testing one two three" I whispered. I felt stupid talking to myself, but at least I knew I could speak.

Despair hit me, who did I have to speak to? Who would speak to me now that I looked like this!

I fled into a thick tangle of bushes, at least there I'd have some shelter from the wind, and I'd be able to figure things out.

* * *

(Noelle's P.O.V)

The twins brought Kyna to the Medbay to tell Ratchet about her eyes and Jazz had left to watch a Girls Generation concert online, which left me and Bluestreak all alone. I shifted nervously from foot to foot. 'Maybe I should just pretend to have a crush' I thought, 'After all they're giant robot aliens so nothing will ever come of it anyway'

My decision made I began trying to flirt with him. "Your door-wings are super cute" "Thanks" he replied "Prowl and Smokescreen have them too. They're kind of like Seeker wings, they show emotions too. One time Smokescreen lost at poker and he was so sad his door-wings looked like they were gonna fall off I swear-"

I sighed and put my head in my hands. Clearly pretending to have a crush was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

Ok M.E.C.H will get what they deserve soon guys! With the help of Scarlet Thorrn...


	5. Lolita

I do not own The Transformers Movie.

This is an Izabelle-centered chapter as I felt I haven't mentioned her much.

* * *

(Izabelle's P.O.V)

I was as good as dead. Nobody knew where I was, I was a werewolf and M.E.C.H had erased me from existence. I trudged dejectedly through the forest I had woken up in. It was pouring rain and my ragged clothes were stuck to my slick fur.

I was up to my ankles in mud. As I walked past a puddle on the ground I cringed at my reflection. I was a freak! I had nobody. 'I suppose it's better that way' I thought sadly ' I have no-one to lose'

* * *

After a while, I reached a military complex. I fled behind a bush and squinted through the unrelenting rain at the various cars passing through. "Damn" I sighed to myself "If Kyna was here-" I paused, suddenly anger filled me "but she's not! Noelle isn't either! It's all because of fucking M.E.C.H and those fucking robots! Well I'll fix them. I'll fix them good for taking everything from me!"

My rant finished, I slid into the shadows once more.

* * *

I gasped when I felt a touch on my shoulder. I felt claws dig into my shoulder and I was swung around to see a teen-girl.

She had fox-ears and a bushy tail. She didn't have any fur but her fangs were very pronounced.

"I'm Lolita. I happened to hear all about your little problem, I think I could help" her smile was barbaric. I grinned back "We're in business


	6. The Vodka Under The Bed

(Third person P.O.V)

Izabelle crept silently through the undergrowth around the M.E.C.H base, Lolita by her side. Izabelle and the fox-girl had grown very close, almost like sisters.

"Are we there yet Izzy?" Lolita moaned from beside her. "Nearly Cub, nearly there" Izabelle soothed the agitated girl, Lolita was afraid of captured and experimented on again.

If Izabelle knew one thing for sure, it was that she wasn't letting Lolita get hurt.

* * *

(Kyna's P.O.V)

I fidgeted nervously on the medical berth as Ratchet scanned me for a third time.

"Well have you figured out what's causing my eyes to be like this?" I complained. He vented heavily, "Scan's inconclusive. I'll have to ask you to stay here over night so I can do a more in-depth scan"

I sighed, "It's fine Doc, as a wise man once said '_Is fear an sláinte ná na táinte' _(health is better than wealth)"

He looked at me oddly, I looked at my feet, "Sorry Ratchet, it's Irish; I grew up speaking it at home and at school"

"Don't be sorry Kyna, it's only natural you're homesick, I deal with it a lot"

* * *

(Noelle's P.O.V)

I was alone again. Kyna was in the Medbay, Izabelle wasn't coming back, Michaela hated me and Bluestreak was off with the Lambo twins.

I was in a base full of people but I've never felt so lonely, so forlorn.

Then I remembered something, Kyna and I had brought some Vodka with us and stashed it under our bunks. I rooted around and eventually found the two glass bottles full almost to the brim with the best Vodka a tenner could buy.

I screwed the lid off one of the bottles and took a generous swig. I gulped it down and stared at the bottle.

One more wouldn't hurt, right?

* * *

CatGirlFireFlare M.E.C.H get what they deserve in the next chapter :D


	7. Revenge and Drunk Best Friends

**Warning this chapter contains death, blood and gore**

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V)

When Kyna stumbled blearily into the room at three am, the pungent smell of alcohol permeated the room. Noelle lay sprawled out on the floor, clutching the empty Smirnoff bottle like it was a lifeline.

Kyna blinked sleepily "Ellie? What are you..doing on the floor?" . Noelle giggled manically and hiccupped, "Oh you knooooow. Gravity" her slurred voice trailed off into more giggles. Kyna tiredly ran a hand through her messy blonde curls, "Ellie!" she moaned "Get your lazy ass of the floor now!"

Noelle grinned and shook her head, "Nuh uh don't wanna" her voice was petulant, like a five year old child. Kyna balled her hands into fists, "Noelle O'Conner get up now!"

Noelle stuck her tongue out "No waay. Quit killin' ma buzz Key"

Kyna snapped, "Ok fine be that way!" Normally she wouldn't dream of leaving Noelle alone when she was like this, but the long wait in the Medbay, coupled with the uncertainty hanging over her like morbid curtain had left her over-wrought and over-emotional.

* * *

She stormed out into the Rec-room and lay down on the couch, fuming.

She heard metal footfalls behind her and turned to see Bluestreak. "Blue?" she asked "what are you doing here?"

"Well" he began "I've lost the access code to my quarters and my roommate is in the Med-bay right now, Prowl says he's busy having a meeting with Jazz, Smokescreen won't answer his door and I think-"

"Bluestreak" she sighed quietly "For the love of God shut up!" Bluestreak took a step back, doorwings drooping. She sighed again "Bluestreak I'm sorry. Oh damn I'm a monster!" she thumped the armrest of the couch for emphasis.

Bluestreak perked up a little at the apology "Key you're not a monster! Just eh...exhausted yeah that's the word. You know this one time Sideswipe played the prank on Ratchet..."

She smiled and lay back on the couch as Bluestreak's good-natured babbling lulled her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V)

Lolita smiled seductively as she swaggered up to the guard on duty, "Hey baby, remember me?"

He stepped back and pointed his rifle at her forehead. She smirked, "I wouldn't do that" He quirked his head to side, confused. She smiled demonically, "Now Izzy!"

Izabelle grabbed the guard by the shoulders and sunk her teeth into his neck, going straight for the jugular vein. Blood spurted from a gaping wound in the man's neck, soaking Izabelle and Lolita, staining their fur red.

Izabelle cavalierly let him go and he tumbled to the ground like a house of cards, his body jerking and twitching as his lifeblood poured from the hole in his neck.

Izabelle licked her lips, relishing the salty taste of the man's blood. Lolita turned on her heel and headed for the main entrance. She looked back at Izabelle, "You coming?" Izabelle grinned "You know it"

They ripped through the base like hurricanes, ripping, tearing, rending, and clawing. Leaving a trail of mangled corpses in their wake. They finally reached Silas's office. Lolita shushed Izabelle and quietly opened the door.

* * *

Silas was standing with his back to the door, looking out the window. He turned around when he heard them coming in, "Finally! Do you have the files for Project..." he trailed off as he saw them.

They were a terrifying sight. Lolita was like a girl demented, covered in blood, her lethal fangs exposed in a demonic smile. Izabelle stood at her full height of six feet six inches and was also drenched in blood, a deranged grin plastered across her face.

Silas narrowed his eyes. "It's you again" he sniffed at Lolita, he didn't even acknowledge Izabelle. Izabelle shared a glance with Lolita, Lolita nodded, Izabelle lunged. She ran at the scarred man, growling psychotically, however he was ready for her and dodged the attack, grabbing her by the shoulders.

Mistake.

Izabelle whirled on him and sliced her claws across his abdomen, drawing blood. Silas staggered back, clutching his hand to his stomach, pain stabbing at him. She followed him like a devil, and went for his throat. He managed to summon up the strength to push her away, but he didn't plan for Lolita.

The feral fox-girl lunged at him, clawing like a maniac. Izabelle quickly leaped back into the fray, scratching and punching the evil man who had caused so much misery.

Lolita savagely bit his arm, savouring the blood. Izabelle wasted no time and stabbed at his jugular vein with her fangs. The blood poured from the gash on his neck like a river. Lolita sliced at his abused throat with her razor-like claws, relishing Silas's gurgle of pain, he deserved this pain. He had taken everything from her.

Lolita swiped one more time, Silas's severed head falling away, glassy eyes still frozen by fear. Izabelle grabbed the head by the hair and raised it to her eye level. She smirked and spat in Silas's cold dead face.

She looked at Lolita and motioned to Silas's body " I think we should take it, who knows when we'll see this much meat again?"

Lolita nodded and grabbed the carcass by the shoulders, lugging it out the door, Izabelle followed holding Silas's severed head like a prize.


	8. The Hangover

**I'm back guys! Exams are over and the summer holidays are here! I'll try and update more often now.**

**There is mild language in the chapter. Also bear in mind I can't write accents so just try and imagine Ironhides accent.**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

Lolita lay sprawled out on the floor of the den, snoring slightly as she tossed and turned on the cold ground.

Izabelle had long ago given up on sleeping, deciding instead to stand guard. She idly tapped out a rhythm against a rock with her claws. It was an old song her Papa used to sing to her when she was little. Her Papa...

Izabelle felt the pricking of tears. After her mother had left them when she was only a toddler, her Papa was the only family she had in Ireland. She had remained close to him as she grew up. She sighed, a long pensive sigh. What was he doing right now?

Was he worried? Her holiday was meant to last three weeks. After M.E.C.H had kidnapped her she had lost count of the days that passed. She had promised to call every day or so. She remembered one night; she went out to a disco and forgot her phone. The worry on his face when she had come home had broken her heart.

Did he miss her? Did anyone in Ireland or Italy miss her?

She bit her lip as memories flooded unbidden into her mind. Going shopping with Kyna and Noelle. Visiting her cousins Serena and Carlos in Geneva. Flirting with her ex-boyfriend at the school disco. But most of all, laughter.

The laughter and fun from the past swirled around her mind, mocking her with its cruel indifference.

'No!' she told herself firmly 'No! That life is behind me now. That Izabelle is gone! I'm happy here with Lolita. I've gotten revenge on Silas. I'm happy now...Aren't I?'

* * *

Noelle groaned as she blearily blinked her eyes open. The room was dark and smelled like vomit and vodka. She gingerly got up, holding her stomach as nausea washed over her like a tidal wave. "Oh God what did I do?" she mused aloud frantically as she surveyed the state of the room.

The smashed remains of two Smirnoff Vodka bottles littered the floor. There was a sickening trail of vomit on her top and Kyna was nowhere to be seen.

She tiptoed through the shattered glass that was strewn around the floor and made for the door, grasping the handle with an iron grip as another sickening bought of nausea washed over her.

She groaned, clearly getting from here to the Rec-room was going to be harder than she had expected.

* * *

She fell through the door of the Rec-room, Epps managed to catch her by the skin of his teeth. "You okay Noelle?" he asked worriedly. She nodded her head, wincing as the movement made her stomach protest. "I'm fine Epps thanks" She tried to smile but it ended up looking like a grimace. Epps was unconvinced.

"Should I get Ratchet?" Bluestreak asked anxiously "Because if he finds out that you're sick and didn't call him he'll be angry. He's very protective of his patients. This one time Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were sparring and Sunstreaker hit Sideswipe in the-"

Sideswipe cut him off "She doesn't need to hear that story!" his faceplates flushed. Sunstreaker rolled his optics. "Don't be immature Sideswipe nobody cares if you can't father a sparkling"

Sideswipe thumped him hard on the arm, making a fair-sized dent. Sunstreakers optics narrowed dangerously "Why you.." He made to grab Sideswipes throat, when Ironhides servo shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Shut it you two, Nobot wants to hear you lot fighting!" he growled, releasing Sunstreakers servo. Sunstreaker scowled "Don't tell me what to do you-" They were abruptly cut off by Noelle breaking free from Epps's grip and puking in a corner. "Ew!" Sunstreaker shuddered.

Sideswipe sighed "Don't be a pussy Sunstreaker. Come on Blue let's bring Little Miss Hangover over there to the Med-bay"

Bluestreak nodded "Okay Sideswipe. You know I think Kyna's in the Med-bay as well. Hound is in there as well come to think of it and I need the codes to my quarters and-"

"Blue" Sideswipe called from the hall, Noelle in servo, "Today would be nice Blue!" "Oops!" Bluestreak sprinted out the door after Sideswipe, "Coming Sides!"

* * *

Noelle was curious "How do you know I'm hungover?" she asked questioningly. "My sensors detected huge amounts of alcohol in your system. What the frag were you drinking anyway?" Sideswipe looked down at her.

Noelle bit her lip "I drank two bottles of Smirnoff Ice" Sideswipes optics widened, "The vodka?!"

"Yeah" Noelle admitted sheepishly. Bluestreak chuckled nervously "Ratchets gonna kill you. You know, Sideswipe and Sunny like to make high-grade which is like alcohol for us, and Jazz likes to throw parties without telling Prowl, so this one time-"

* * *

"-and then Bumblebee decided it was a good idea to make a 'Harlem Shake video. So-" "Blue we're here!" Sideswipe butted in. Ratchet opened the door "What?" he asked curtly

"Little Miss Vodka here decided to go get overcharged" Sideswipe's mouth quirked up in a half-smile at Ratchets expression.

"YOU WHAT!?"

* * *

Leave a review if you liked it.

And also thanks to Scarlet Thorrn and CatGirlFireFlare for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome :D


End file.
